


♥ Next Time ♥

by sempaiko



Series: NSFW REBELCAPTAIN ART [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Echo Base, F/M, Gimdo, Gimdo the Bisexual, In Universe, My OTP, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random OC, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, artwork, squint and you miss it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: When they finally got to the place-that-shall-not-be-named-aloud, Cassian released her hand. Jyn watched with amusement as he was sure to check around the corner of the wall; the same hidden curve of ice they had hid behind when this had all started.~(NSFW Artwork included!)~Continuation from the previous fic in this series, Lover's Lane. You will probably need to read that one first.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, rebelcaptain
Series: NSFW REBELCAPTAIN ART [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203463
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	♥ Next Time ♥

When they finally got to the place-that-shall-not-be-named-aloud, Cassian released her hand. Jyn watched with amusement as he was sure to check around the corner of the wall; the same hidden curve of ice they had hid behind when this had all started.  
  
It was almost endearing how careful and cautious he still was, even though she knew he was definitely hard in his pants. Her heart swelled with affection, but she gave the air of haughty impatience as she put her hands on her hips and sighed loudly.   
  
He stepped back into her space with a half smirk; he knew her too well. She almost cried out in relief as he gripped her waist and pulled her against him with a soft roughness, grinding his pelvis against her. Now she knew for sure how hard and ready he was, his erection pressing eagerly against her belly, even though their layers of thermals and jackets.   
  
"Fuck over the crate, hm? Are you wet for me?" Cassian teased her with his words and his lips. She fought the urge to roll her eyes in frustration. She kissed her way across his cheek and neck.   
  
"Why don't you find out," she said hotly against his ear, giving it a nip before she reached down to undo her pants. She was sure not to be wearing her one piece thermal today for this very reason. While it was a little colder walking around Echo Base in her thinner thermals, she could endure the chill if it meant getting warm another way with a certain Rebel Captain.   
  
She had her buckles and zippers undone in no time and tugged everything down just to the top of her thighs. She turned in his arms and thrust her bare bottom out as she lay on the crate. It was just the right height, she distantly thought; no wonder it saw so much action. She must have made quite the sight, as Cassian cursed something in his native tongue behind her.   
  
Her belly clenched as bare skin settled on cold metal, but Cassian had definitely caught on to the urgency of the encounter, because soon he was fumbling with his own pants. Then hot flesh began to press against her and she gasped at the hot intrusion as he sank himself into her, his still-gloved hands gripping her hips tightly.   
  
She held onto the front of the crate as he filled her fully. He growled something again in Festian, then began to move with a brutal pace. There was no gentle buildup to his thrusts, which she had no problem with. She had been craving this for hours; this wild and rough give and take. He held nothing back, and she loved the way her hair flew in her face as he continued to pound her from behind.   
  
"Kriffing _fuck_ ," Jyn gasped, surprised that her legs were already beginning to tremble.  
  
He was practically pulling all the way out before he pushed back in, the glorious slide making her insides burn and flutter. The edge of the crate dug into her thighs and was sure to leave a few bruises, but she didn't care.   
  
Jyn knew if she stuck a hand down to touch herself she would come, quick and dirty but not at all what she desired. She wanted the release but the sensations were building so much on their own already and she was very much enjoying the delicious precipice.   
  
"Going to come? Does it feel good, my Jyn?" Cassian whispered, his voice slightly strangled as he moved with such force.   
  
She made an inarticulate whine, unable to form words around her heavy gasps for breath. His hands bore down on her hips, his weight shifting as he went with a slightly different angle. His speed slowed but his strength did not. She jolted forward as flesh impacted flesh with a loud series of slaps.   
  
Then she heard a scuffling and Cassian went very rigid and still. There was a beat of silence. She blew hair from her eyes and looked forward.  
  
Of course it was Gimdo, that sleemo, standing there like he had just seen Darth Vader do a fancy jig. Time seemed to drag for an impossible second.  
  
"You owe me 500 credits!" Jyn finally exclaimed. Gimdo had the nerve to start laughing, almost hysterically.   
  
"Oh-ho-ho! How the sabacc tables have turned, Erso! Let's just call it even, huh?"  
  
"What are you going to do? I'm pretty sure everyone already knows we're fucking, it's no secret." Jyn huffed an exasperated breath, propping herself up, distantly aware that they were still connected. She had half expected Cassian to scramble to tuck everything away and get zipped up, but here they were, still joined and thrumming with pleasure. Hell, he was still as hard as ever and buried to the hilt.   
  
"Oh I dunno, Erso..." Gimdo led. "I'm sure certain _reputations_ might become sour with certain _people_. I'm pretty sure it's no secret." He mocked her words with a leer.  
  
"350 credits and your _silence_ ," Jyn countered, tipping her head and glaring.  
  
"100 credits and I get to tell _some_ people."  
  
" _Are we really doing this right now_?" Cassian muttered in disbelief between their negotiating.   
  
"250. That's _half_ of what you owe me. You can tell your _hookups_ , that's it. Final offer."   
  
"Fine. Done. Now, would you kindly hurry up and finish. I have a rendezvous with a hot pilot." Gimdo had a goofy shit-eating grin she wanted to slap off his face. She probably would have if she could reach him.   
  
"Pilot? They have their own dedicated ship, just go fuck in their cockpit," Jyn said heatedly, shifting her stance and clenching her inner muscles a bit. Cassian's hands clamped down almost painfully; a warning.   
  
"There's no room in an X-wing, believe me, we tried-"  
  
" _Just go_!" Cassian quickly shouted.  
  
Jyn fought to hold back just laughing at the whole situation as Gimdo brought up his hands in surrender and turned on his heel. He rounded the corner and was gone from sight. At least they could finish without any more interruptions, she thought hopefully; Gimdo would not want to lose his place in the queue, that was for sure.   
  
A chuckle bubbled up in her throat, and she said, "well, that was awkward."  
  
Cassian let out a mocking bark of his own. "Oh? The part where we were seen or the part where you began to _haggle_ with Gimdo while I was _still inside you_?"  
  
"Still are, by the way." She squirmed a bit to remind him, looking over her shoulder at him. He looked frustrated but soft in the dim light. She gave a light smile, which he returned rather sweetly, she might add, given their current state.  
  
"Yes, but…" Cassian sighed. "Kriff."  
  
"What?" For a moment she thought he wasn't up to finishing their activities.   
  
"You're letting him tell his hookups?"   
  
"That's not so-"  
  
"He's fucking half the base," Cassian scoffed.   
  
She paused. "Okay true. But I wasn't really in the right _position_ to be negotiating. I was trying to speed things along."  
  
"Very considerate," Cassian's voice held no malice but the sarcasm was sharp. "But... I think you could have gotten at least 350."  
  
"Force, I love you," she said with a smile, getting back into position on the crate, her hands holding the edge firmly. "Now please finish fucking me over this thing already."  
  
"Love you too, my Jyn."

♥~END~♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

BONUS:

Jyn adjusted her scarf last as they finished tidying up their appearances. She froze in place as a thought occurred to her. She spun around to Cassian. "You don't think he meant Bodhi, do you? When he said hot pilot?"

Cassian's brows furrowed and he looked calm and calculating as he went over all the details and facts they had. "I guess I assumed he was talking about that Skywalker kid."

"Nah, he's with the Princess."

"No," he let the word drag. "She's definitely fucking Solo."

"Solo? Han Solo? Ha! No kriffing way!" Jyn put her hands on her hips and stared, unbelieving, at her lover. 

"That's the word around Intel, anyway." Cassian shrugged. "They tend to know what they're talking about." 

"Intel also has people like Kallus in it. He doesn't even believe this place exists, does he?" 

"He doesn't need to. He does his fucking on that VCX-100 when it's here." They began to stroll back down the hallway.

"We need a ship, Cassian," Jyn said suggestively. 

"I've got a ship." 

"One where Kay isn't lurking all day and all night," Jyn grumbled. "I hope it's not Bodhi... I'll kill that Gimdo if it is." 

"And I'll be sure no one finds the body." 

"Kriff, I love you," Jyn said and held his hand in hers. "Let's get married."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day everyone! Thanks for tuning in again. Sorry if this is sloppy, I didn't really proof read or anything, and I wrote it quickly while at work, lol. Enjoy.


End file.
